It Just Wasn't Fair
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Four people that missed Lavender Brown. Warning: Character Death


**Title:** It Just Wasn't Fair  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lavender, Mrs. Brown, Hermione, Parvati, Padma  
 **Warnings:** character death  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,115  
 **Summary:** Four people that missed Lavender Brown.  
 **Notes:**

 **The Golden Snitch:** [Event] All Saints and All Souls Day - Write about the death of Lavender Brown in the perspective of someone or someones closest to her.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Divination – Write about a character viewing a memory inside the pensieve. **Prompt -** Weary (Word)

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge:** D37. Write about a parent's worst nightmare

* * *

When Parvati heard the news, she nearly collapsed. Her best friend. Dead. Killed by Fenrir Greyback. Padma had been there to catch her twin before her knees hit the ground.

"No, no, no. It can't be," Parvati whispered.

Her heart constricted. How could Lavender be gone? The very idea was inconceivable.

Lavender was always so happy. Of course, she could be a _tad_ dramatic, but it only made Parvati laugh and roll her eyes. Although some people thought Lavender is—no, _was_ —flighty, that just meant they didn't know the girl behind the facade.

The blonde was loyal to her friends. She cared about people. And although she liked fashion and boys more than school, she wasn't stupid at all.

She dreamed about being a famous fashion designer, so she focused on perfecting her skills instead of studying things she'd never need to know for her chosen career. And now, she would never get to make her dream come true.

She was too young to be gone! She still had so much to accomplish! It wasn't fair.

"Padma, please, tell me it's not true," Parvati begged, as she held tightly onto Padma's battle-torn robe. "Please, tell me it's all one big lie," she whimpered.

Padma was silent, and that was answer enough.

"Noooo!" she wailed, uncaring who heard her. After all, she lost her best friend. Her second sister. No one would ever think less of her for her show of emotion.

It just wasn't fair.

* * *

Padma watched her sister shout out at the world. She had been so worried she would lose Parvati in the battle, and part of her was thankful that it was Lavender who was lost instead.

And she immediately felt guilty for feeling like that.

It wasn't that she was happy about Lavender's death—of course she wasn't—but if she had to choose, she'd always pick her twin sister over anyone else.

When Parvati and Lavender first became friends during their first year, Padma had been jealous, and a bit worried.

Parvati and Padma were separated for the first time since they were born. They were in different houses, and thus, they would have separate friends. Separate _lives_ _almost_.

And Padma was scared that Parvati would replace her with Lavender, a girl with a similar personality.

She was scared that she would lose her sister and things would never be the same.

And things weren't the same, but they were different in a _good_ way.

Lavender and Parvati became best friends, but neither of them ever made Padma feel excluded. In fact, Lavender was always so welcoming with her smile and happy eyes.

And when Lavender visited the Patil residence, the three of them were always together, in every activity they did.

Padma didn't lose her sister like she initially feared would happen. She gained a second sister, albeit, one she wasn't as close to as the original, but still, Padma loved Lavender.

And now Lavender was gone. Her second sister erased from existence almost.

It just wasn't fair.

* * *

Hermione stared at the lifeless body of the blonde girl she shared a room with for six years. She should have been with the Weasleys. With _Ron_. After all, they lost a brother and a son. Poor Fred. Such a happy person, and he was gone.

She should have been checking on Harry. After all, he died and came back to life. Surely that affected him at least a _little_ bit.

She wasn't with either of the boys, though. Instead, she stared at a girl that she barely considered a friend, a girl she might have even hated all of last year because she had dated the boy Hermione fancied.

And now, there were never a chance for them to become friends because Lavender was...

She swallowed down the bile that wanted to spew from her mouth.

Lavender was gone.

Hermione had tried to save Lavender. She had shot a spell at Fenrir, and the werewolf turned his attention onto her, instead of the still-moving blonde. It was too little, too late, though. By the time Hermione was able to knock Fenrir unconscious and get help, Lavender was dead from her injuries.

She hadn't been fast enough to save the girl. A girl who really was a child in a lot of ways. There had been so many deaths, so many children forced to fight until the bitter end, and Lavender was one of many casualties.

Hermione's heart clenched at so many lost opportunities.

Lavender wouldn't be able to get her first job. She wouldn't be able to fall in love, get married, or have any kids even. Her story ended here.

It just wasn't fair.

* * *

Joyce Brown watched the scene in the pensieve.

Lavender, Parvati, and Padma were dancing in the backyard, enjoying the summer day. Joyce loved to watch her daughter with her friends. There was always such lightness about her whenever she was surrounded with people she cared about it.

Lavender had been spending almost every day at the Patil house, and today, Astrid and Devon Patil had decided to invite Joyce over, so she could actually see her daughter a little bit during this summer.

It was something she was grateful for.

"Hey, mum!" Lavender called. "Padma, Parvati, and I are going to go into town. Is that okay?"

"Is it, Ma? Pa?" Padma chimed in from her place in the middle.

The three adults shared amused looks over their glasses of tea.

"Go ahead," Devon replied, and they watched as the children quickly ran out of the yard before either parent could change his or he mind.

Joyce looked at Astrid. "So, what now?"

Astrid's eyes were practically twinkling. "I have an idea."

Suddenly, the scene changed, and she found herself leaving the pensieve. She let out a weary sigh when she saw her husband waiting for her.

"Brian, don't start," Joyce warned.

Brian didn't listen. Brian _never_ listened. "Joyce, you can't keep doing this. You can't live in the past with your memories." He swallowed. "Lavender is gone, and she's not coming back. If you keep escaping into the pensieve, you'll never move on."

Joyce looked at Brian and in a deadpan voice, she answered, "I won't move on anyways. No parent should ever move on when they're forced to bury their child."

She walked away, leaving Brian staring longingly after her.

How dare he tell her not to keep disappearing into the pensieve. That was the only way she could hold onto Lavender's memory. And she would do whatever she had to in order to keep Lavender alive, even if it was only in her mind.

It just wasn't fair.


End file.
